The present invention is related to a base seat of golf bag, which always keeps entirely contacting with the ground in both upright state and inclined state. Therefore, the golf bag with the base seat can be stably placed on the ground. In addition, the golf bag with the base seat can be inclined by any arbitrary angle.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional golf bag having a top section 91, a bag section 92 and a base section 93. A stretchable leg support 94 is connected with the top section 91. The bag section 92 is supported by a front and a rear support rods 81, 82 for containing golf clubs 95. The base section 93 has a slope section 931 and a plane section 932.
FIG. 1 shows that the golf bag is placed upright, while FIG. 2 shows that the golf bag is placed in an inclined state.
It should be noted that when the golf bag is placed in an inclined state (by a certain angle), the golf bag is supported by the slope section 931 of the base section 93 and two leg supports 94 at three points.
However, the slope section 931 contacts with the ground by small area so that the golf bag is unstable and tends to slip on the grounds of some golf courses.
On the other hand, in the case that the golf bag is placed upright, the plane section 932 of the base section 93 contacts with the ground, while the slope section 931 is lifted away from the ground. The gravity center of the golf bag is at the center thereof. However, only the right side of the golf bag contacts with the ground so that the golf bag can be hardly stably placed on the ground. Especially when the golf clubs 95 are concentrated on the slope section 931 (left side), the gravity center is moved to the left side. Under such circumstance, the golf bag is very likely to tilt down. The ground of golf course is sloped and irregular. This makes the conventional golf bag easier to tilt down.
Furthermore, the base section of the conventional golf bag simply has a slope section 931 and a plane section 932. Therefore, the golf bag can be placed in an upright state or placed in an inclined state by a specific angle. The golf bag cannot be inclined by larger or smaller inclination angle.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a base seat of golf bag, which always keeps entirely contacting with the ground in both upright state and inclined state. Therefore, the golf bag with the base seat can be stably placed on the ground.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above base seat of golf bag, which can be inclined by any angle.